


Through time and space

by bunnysworld



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds Arthur and brings him back to Merlin. But Merlin pictured their first meeting after so many years a bit differently and is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through time and space

**Author's Note:**

> Very first crossover I've ever written. 
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for camelot drabble's prompt Crossover.

“Merlin?” 

Merlin closed his eyes. The voice was still a bit sore, but it was unmistakably Arthur’s. Turning his head from where he was standing leaned against the doorframe of the Tardis, Merlin looked over.

“Why…I’m sorry, Merlin. I really thought…”

Arthur’s chainmail was dull, his cloak ripped and well-worn, but Merlin’s heart clenched. Arthur was back. Or rather, the Doctor had found him in 3694 and Merlin knew that he would have waited until then had it been necessary. 

“It’s okay, Arthur. You couldn’t know.”

“I think I still don’t really understand.”

“I’ll explain later, it’s a bit complicated.”

Arthur threw him an odd look.

“I think we found some clothes that might fit you. Come on, Arthur.” Martha waved him over.

Merlin knew he should be jumping for joy. Arthur was back! He was finally back! The moment he had heard the sound, Merlin ran into the back yard on time to see the Tardis materialize. He thanked her when she opened the door for him to rush in. But he had been that moment too late. As he entered and saw Arthur lying on the ground opening his eyes, he had wanted to be the first person Arthur saw. He had waited for this moment for fifteen hundred years. But the Doctor’s latest companion, Martha, who was a doctor herself, had checked Arthur’s vital signs.

Before Merlin could make it over, Arthur had opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times. “Gwen?”


End file.
